The subject matter disclosed herein relates to lighting equipment, and more particularly, to lighting equipment for aircraft.
Aircraft lighting is utilized within an aircraft to provide visibility to other aircraft and flight control personnel. Aircraft lighting can utilize multiple lighting patterns to provide desired illumination and to comply with aviation requirements. Often, aircraft lighting may require multiple lighting sources or additional complexity to provide the required lighting patterns.